pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:LordRainicorn
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 20:50 27 jul 2010 holaaa hola mi nombre es chiroro56 me gusta muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo naruto pero sobre to do me gusta hinata pasate por mi usuario y lo comprobaraaaaaaaas a mi tambien me gusta kakashi si tienes alguna duda sobre algo de naruto dimelo [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 19:49 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN Broken Hart Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end woola woola me llamo giovanna y ya me conoces xd bueno kisiera saber si kieres salir en mi novela es ke me falta 1 aki estan los capitulos High school pokemon - The Musical Episodios y aki te puedes inscribir High School Pokemon - The Musical. Gracias [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:16 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma en color Bueno aca esta uwu espero ser buena maestra xD Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu Y si quieres poner tambien para el blog es igual solo que agregandole: Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu ' --Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη''' ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 19:18 30 ago 2010 (UTC)